Elemental Magic
This is a magic system developed by Darkmoon. You have to ask to use this magic for now. Description Elemental Magic is a type of magic that enables the user to control the elements of fire, water, storm, earth, and wind. Using it results in exhaustion, the largest spells can kill inexperienced dragons. Stamina can be built up, but it takes years. Different mental and spiritual things can trigger growth in the power. It takes many years for most to master their magic enough to become a full Elementalist. Spiritual Gates Trust Gate The first spiritual gate that allows for more than the basic abilities, the trust gate is unlocked when a dragon trusts completely in another. Soul Gate The second gate is much harder to open than the first. It is opened by growing in trust, bravery, and purity. Love Gate The third and final gate is opened when the elemental dragon loves unconditionally and commits an act of true love. Magic Fire Basic Before unlocking any of the gates, a fire elementalist can control weak flames and can create small fires. Attempting anything greater can be exhausting. Trust Gate After opening the trust gate, the dragon can control larger, stronger flames. Soul Gate After opening the soul gate, the dragon can control torrents of flame. Love Gate If a fire elementalist unlocks the love gate, multiple things change. Their scales become more orange or red. Their eyes are yellow. They can become firescales at will, and they have telekinesis, so they can control objects without touching them. Weak healing and teleportation within a small distance is also possible. They can become invincible for short periods of time. Water Basic The user can control small amounts of water and can create small amounts of water, but larger attempts can be very exhausting. Trust Gate After opening the trust gate, the dragon can control larger amounts of water, but anything larger than the amount of water in a small lake is still exhausting. Soul Gate After opening the soul gate, the dragon can summon and control floods of water. Love Gate The dragon's scales become more blue, and the eyes become real or cyan. They can heal even major injuries. They can become invisible for short periods of time, and can teleport short distances. They have weak control over small objects. Storm Basic Before unlocking any of the gates, storm elementals can control small lightning bolts and can create small storms. Anything large can be exhausting and potentially fatal. Trust Gate After opening the trust gate, the dragon can summon larger storms and create or control larger lighting bolts. Soul Gate After opening the soul gate, a dragon can control massive storms and devastating lightning bolts. Tornadoes and hurricanes are possible for stronger dragons. Love Gate An Elementalist's scales will become more gray, and their eyes become blue. They can become invisible at will, and can teleport short distances. They can heal minor wounds and become invincible for short periods of time. Wind Basic Before unlocking any of the gates, a dragon can control small breezes and can create light wind. Trust Gate After unlocking the Trust Gate, a dragon can control moderate winds and breezes, but nothing too big. Soul Gate After unlocking the Soul Gate, a dragon can control massive amounts of wind. They can summon whirlwinds, cause massive wind storms, and use wind in attacks. Love Gate When the dragon unlocks the Love Gate, their scales become more light purple, and their eyes turn light green. They can teleport anywhere, even long distances. They can also control small objects, turn invisible for short periods of time, and become invincible for short periods of time. Earth Basic Before unlocking any gates, an earth elemental can control small bits of earth like rocks and dust, but not bigger than a large boulder. Trust Gate After unlocking the Trust Gate, the dragon can control medium amounts of rocks and dust. Still nothing bigger than a rockslide or a large pile of rocks. Soul Gate When they unlock the Soul Gate, a dragon can control large amounts of earth. They can control tons of rocks at a time, cause small earthquakes, and create rockslides or mudslides. Love Gate When the Love Gate is unlocked, an earth Elementalist's eyes turn brown, and their scales get a brown tint. They become invincible, and can control small objects, heal minor wounds, and become invisible for short periods of time. Rules - Once I'm finished, this will be open/free/whatever - If your OC has unlocked more than the trust gate, you have to develop them in a rp or fanfic - Try not to make them OP - They must have a weakness Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)